Twin Alphas
by Sammysalt
Summary: Gary has a twin sister named Sarah.  They are the first twin Alphas.  Hicks is already on the team.  Sorry about the bad summary.
1. Highschool and The Beggining

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction and I'm only 14 so please don't be too critical.

Summary: Gary has a twin sister named Sarah. They are the first twin alphas. Hicks is already on the team. Sorry about the bad summary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alphas.

They walked into the high school on their first day. They did almost everything in unison unless it was interacting with the other. This didn't surprise people because they were twins. On their way to their lockers they encountered a bully.

"Look boys, freshmen" he said.

"Hi" they said.

After hearing them talk he said "I didn't think they let retards into this school".

"We're autistic, you are the retards."

Hearing this he punched Gary in the face giving him, and Sarah, a nose bleed. He then walked off laughing and high-fiving his friends. This continued all through high school. Their last year they were told by the guidance counselor to talk to their mother about seeing a man named Dr. Rosen.

Gary, Sarah, and Sandra stepped off the elevator at the office in which Dr. Rosen worked. They were then stopped by a very large man.

"Who are you and why are you here" he asked.

"We're the Bells and we're here to see Dr. Rosen" Sandra said.

" Dr. Rosen" the man yelled.

"You should use your inside voice, it's not polite to yell" Gary and Sarah said.

"Ah, Ms. Bell, follow me to my office, this way" Rosen said walking down the hall, Sandra followed. "You, too, Gary and Sarah" They followed while the large man mumbled to himself.

When they were in Rosen's office he told them to sit on the couch he then sat in his chair across from them.

"So, why are you here to speak with me" Rosen asked.

"Sarah and Gary have been talking about seeing signals from phones, computers, T.V.'s And many other things." Sandra replied.

"Bill is being mean to Rachel you better get out here, from Nina" The twins said. Right after that Rosen's phone began to beep. When he looked at the text he was pleasantly surprised to find the exact message the twins had said.

After dealing with the problem outside his office and doing a few more tests.

"I believe that Gary and Sarah are alphas" Rosen said.

"Whats an alpha?" Sandra asked.

"An alpha is a person with extraordinary, whats the word"

"Powers" Sandra interjected.

"No, not powers per-say more like...abilities"

After a long talk with Rosen, Sandra went home leaving Gary and Sarah at the office. As Gary was putting their lunches in the fridge the large man came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Then to everyone's surprise Sarah yelled from across the office "That was very inappropriate"

"Okay time to introduce everyone. This is Gary and Sarah they share two abilities. One is they can see electromagnetic wavelengths, the other is they can sense and feel what the other does"

the other people in the room all mumbled a welcome.

"I'm Nina I can push people."

"So can I" Sarah said pushing Gary over.

"Ow, Sarah you gave me bruises on my arm."

"What Nina means is she can make people what she wants them to" Rosen said.

"Oh, I want to see" the twins said.

"Go to sleep" she tried to push them it didn't work "Dr. Rosen"

"It appears they can't be pushed"

"Why not" the other man in the room said.

"It may be because they're autistic, but I can't be certain" Rosen said "now we need to continue introductions."

"I'm Hicks, I have perfect hand eye coordination"

"Hicks is a a funny name" the twins said.

"Hey" Hicks yelled defensively. This in turn caused Sarah to jump and hide behind Gary.

"Don't yell it scares Sarah" Gary yelled back angrily, which caught everyone off guard.

"Okay, I won't yell at you, again."

"Good" Gary said as Sarah came out from behind him.

"Anyway, I'm Bill and I can make myself super fast or strong."

"Your inappropriate, you called Sarah a 'hot chick' and that was inappropriate"

"Really" Nina asked

"I was joking"

"It wasn't funny" Sarah said.

"I thought it was"

"It kind of is" Hicks said

"Can we let Rachel introduce herself" Nina interjected.

"Fine whatever" Bill said

"Um...hi, I'm Rachel" Rachel fumbled with her words nervously. "and...I...can, um, make my senses...stronger"

"You talk funny" the twins said.

"Gary, Sarah be nice" Rosen said.

After the introductions was lunchtime, but when Gary and Sarah went to get their lunches they were gone.


	2. Gary's Crush

A/N So here's the second chapter

It had been a week since Gary and Sarah joined the team. Gary had a crush on Rachel by now, but the only person who knew was Sarah and she wouldn't tell. Dr. Rosen had found out a few things about the twins. First, though they were autistic they would look each other in the eyes. Second, they shared everything with each other. Last, they could tell what the other was thinking and would talk through thought.

"Hey Sarah, Gary" Rachel said.

"Hey, Rachel"the twins said.

"You should tell her" Sarah thought.

"No, I'm too scared to" Gary thought.

"Gary and Rachel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Stop it"

"Tell her"

"No"

"First, comes love"

"Stop"

"Tell"

"No"

"Then, Comes marriage"

"Stop" this time Gary yelled.

"Tell" Sarah yelled back.

"Tell what" Rachel asked.

"N..n...nothing" Gary said

"I'm not telling"

"Then, Comes baby in a baby carriage"

"Bye" their mom said, breaking them out of the conversation.

"Bye, mom" they said.

At the office they got into a big fight. Here's what happened .

As they were walking in Sarah kept pressuring Gary to tell Rachel his feelings.

"No" Gary thought now angry.

"Yes" Sarah thought back.

"I'm not telling Rachel" Gary yelled

"Telling me what" Rachel asked.

"I'll leave you to talk" Sarah thought.

"What?" Rachel asked, again.

"I...We...Um...Bye" Gary said running to his office and closing the door.

Nina smile seeing this as she had seen the way Gary looked at Rachel. So, while Gary hid in his office, Nina went to talk to Sarah.


	3. MiniChapter: Two Questions

Nina walked into Sarah's office.

"Hi, Nina, you" Nina cut her off.

"Forgot to knock, yeah I know" Sarah started laughing at that "What?"

"I'm the only one Gary will let in his office without knocking...and that's not what I was going to say"

"Oh, what were you going to say"

"You look nice today"

"Thank you, I wanted to ask you a question"

"Me first" Sarah blurted out.

"Ask away"

"What is Hick's first name, he won't tell me 'cause I laughed at his last name"

"Okay...it's Cameron"

"That's a girl name" she giggled.

"Can I ask you my question now"

"What? Oh! Yeah."

" Does Gary have a crush on Rachel"

"Yeah"

"Well, here's a secret" Nina leaned in close "Make sure Gary can hear me"

"Okay, he can hear"

"I think Rachel has a crush on Gary"

"What" just before she said this Rachel had walked in. "You said you wouldn't tell any one"

"Gary can hear you" Nina countered "And I said 'Think' so your the one who told him." and with that Rachel started biting her nails and went to hide in her office.


	4. Author's note

I will not be continuing this story. I invite anyone who would like to continue the story or use the idea to please do so.


End file.
